Eternal Bond
by cate78
Summary: Phoebe has a premonition about the father of her child. [I can tell you who's in the story here but it'll ruin the first chapter. Read on if you're curious.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** Who me? Own Charmed? Right. If I did I wouldn't be dragging myself off to a job I hate every morning.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic ever. I just had this idea in my head and had to write it. Hopefully it's not too bad. And now on with the show.

**Eternal Bond**

1.

Demonic activity has been unusually light. In fact, it's been so calm in the past month Piper has been driving her sisters crazy with her neurosis waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop.

This is how the Charmed Ones found themselves with nothing else better to do on a quiet Tuesday night than to clean out the manor. Having gone through the rest of the house, they're now working away in Phoebe's room sorting out what to keep and what to give away to charity.

Phoebe bent down to retrieve a box she had stowed away under the bed. Opening it up absentmindedly, she is suddenly pulled into a premonition when she picked up a photo album at the top of the pile.

It is a vision she has been in before. One that she has given up hope of ever coming true.

_A little girl runs towards Phoebe, who was waiting patiently for her daughter and nephews outside a school._

"_Mommy! Mommy!"_

_  
"Whoa! Hi! What are you doing, my little lady bug?" Phoebe laughs as she picks her daughter up and spin her around._

"_Mommy, Chris was scaring me about the demons again."_

"_What did I tell you about the demons? They don't exist anymore."_

_  
_But this time, the premonition didn't end there.

_Suddenly the little girl saw something or rather someone walking up behind Phoebe, a big grin spreading once again across her face as she exclaim "Daddy!"_

_Daddy? Phoebe slowly turn around. Hopeful yet at the same time afraid to find out who the father of her child is..._

With a gasp Phoebe finds herself back in her bedroom; her two sisters looking at her anxiously.

"What is it? What did you see?" prodded Paige.

"It's a demon isn't it?" Piper said, with a sigh of resignation. "I knew it! This was too good to last. Haven't I been saying it all along? Just get it over with, how bad is it? Ruin-your-plans-for-the-day bad or potentially-destroying-the-world bad?"

"It's not a demon... not exactly," said Phoebe slowly, still recovering from the shock. "It's the same vision I had before about my daughter. Only this time, her father was there too."

"And...?" Paige prodded again. She wasn't exactly known for her patience.

"It's Cole."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Timeline! Can't believe I forgot about that in my initial notes. Season 8, post-Dex but pre-Cryogenic Leo. Thanks for the reviews.

**2.**

Phoebe vaguely wonders if a person can get dehydrated from simply crying. Because that's all she has been doing all night long. After her premonition she told her sisters she needed to rest. Piper and Paige left without saying another word, but not before glancing back at her with worried looks on their faces.

But Phoebe hadn't been able to rest; sleep was just a pipe dream. She could do nothing but replay her vision in her mind's eye over and over again, interwoven with memories of her and Cole together. She had tiredly gotten out of bed at 6 am and headed down to the kitchen to make coffee. She was going to need a lot of that... and mascara if she didn't want people to think she had morphed into a teary eyed raccoon.

An hour later, she had gotten no further than taking the coffee out of the cabinet. She could do nothing except to sit and stare at the photo that had triggered her premonition the night before. Clutched in her hand, it was a photo of her and Cole at happier times. Smiling into the camera with love in their eyes and not a care in the world. Phoebe had thought herself all cried out, but the dawn of the day seem to have shone a new light at the mess that is her life. She let out another sob.

"Phoebe, what are you doing up so early?" Piper asks her sister who was sitting at the counter with her back to the entrance way where she had walked in.

Getting closer, Piper can now see Phoebe's tear-stained cheeks. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"What do you think is the matter Piper?" Having to talk, Phoebe find herself losing her composure again. "I had a premonition of a perfect future. A future that will never come true. A future I destroyed myself!"

"Honey, that's not true."

"Isn't it? My premonitions never lie. Cole is the father of my child. But that's never going to happen now because I vanquished him in the alternate reality."

"That may be true, but we had no choice. Cole had gone completely off the deep end. He would've killed us all sooner or later if the alternate reality-you hadn't vanquished him while he was vulnerable in the world he created." Piper tries to reason with her sister to give her some comfort.

"Everything he did, he did it for me. He went crazy because I pushed him away. He loved me pure and simple and I did nothing but told him how much I hate him.

I was so afraid of getting hurt again, I convinced everyone around me including myself I hated him. But deep down I still love him, I always will. I had a lot of time to think last night. Cole and I have... had a bond, a bond that was stronger than anything earthly but I destroyed it. I destroyed it the moment I started lying to myself. Maybe my premonition is punishment. To show what could've been but never will be. Punishment for not being true to myself."

Piper bite her bottom lip, her heart breaking for her younger sister. It is time, she realize, to share something she had kept secret for almost a year.

"Phoebe, maybe all hope isn't lost." Piper began, hoping her sister won't kill her for withholding the information for so long. "Remember last year when I was attacked by the Thorn Demons and Leo had his memory erased by the Elders and I was able to bring him back with the love we shared?"

"How does that help?" Phoebe snapped. Instantly feeling more guilt when she realize she felt jealousy and a little resentment towards her sister and brother-in-law for their perfect family. "I'm sorry... that was a completely different situation. Leo might've been up there with the Elders with no memory of you but he was still alive, in a manner of speaking. And your body was still with us even though you had almost died. But Cole's been dead for years. He's gone, body and spirit. My love can't bring him back."

"That's not what I meant." Piper continued, "And Cole's not gone in spirit. When I was unconscious I was stuck in a cosmic void between life and death. Sweetie, Cole was there too. He was the one who showed me what to do. He taught me that I had to let go and move onto the next plane in order for Leo to feel the lost and bring him back to me."

Phoebe didn't hear anything beyond '_Cole was there too._' Hope began filling in the void she had felt within her. "Cole's not gone?" More a whisper to herself than a question to Piper. "Then we can bring him back? There's a chance?"

"Yeah, sweetie. There's a chance."

Phoebe got up off her chair and ran to the other side of the counter to give her older sister a big bear hug.

"We'll bring him back Phoebe. You'll know your child." Piper patted Phoebe gently on her back. Then added cheekily to lighten the mood "Besides, I want to be Cool Aunt Piper."

Phoebe couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Piper!" And once again her vision is clouded by tears but this time they were tears of hope and joy. She really need to get some fluid into her before she turns into a prune.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

"Nothing, nada, zip, zilch." Piper closed the back cover of the book of shadows in frustration. "I'm sorry Phoebe, but I've gone through the book page by page, word by word twice but there's nothing about how to bring someone back from the cosmic void." She got up out of her chair to place the book back onto its familiar stand before sitting back down.

The three sisters were in the attic each with piles of magic books surrounding them. It has been a week since Piper told Phoebe about her encounter with Cole. They've spent more times than not in the days since trying to find a spell or potion to bring him back.

They had used the Power of Three and tried numerous spells their ancestors had developed over hundreds of years without any success. The magic calling magic spell hadn't worked. Maybe there's no magic in the void. The time-travelling incantation was a lost cause, since Cole was not lost in time but in space.

Their best chance had been the 'To Find a Lost Love' spell. Hoping to astral project Phoebe to where Cole is then have her sister call her back along with Cole. But that had garner nothing more than a slight tingling sensation on Phoebe's part. Resulting in her body flickering like an old projection film movie but going nowhere.

"I wish we can go to magic school," Phoebe said. "There's thousands of books in that place. There's gotta to be something about the cosmic void."

"Phoebe, we've had this discussion already." Paige said tossing another book onto the ever growing pile. "The demons have the run of the place now. We can't go back, it's too dangerous."

"I know, I know." Phoebe sighed burying her head in her hands. "But we've gone through everything we can get our hands on and nothing has worked. I can't… I won't accept that Cole is out there somewhere and there's nothing I can do to bring him back. We're meant to be together, there has to be a way."

Just then a strong breeze blew through the attic flipping the pages of the book of shadows. The sisters rush over to look. Hoping there was some minute detail they had missed when they went through the book that would help. The book had settled on the spell to summon Belthazor. "We've tried that already. It didn't work." Phoebe said dejectedly.

The breeze whispered in Gram's voice '_Look within your heart._'

"Okay, can you get more cryptic?" Phoebe stare up into the ceiling in slight annoyance.

'_Look within your heart. Trust your love. Have faith in your bond._'

With that, the attic settled into quietness once again. It was a while before anyone spoke, taking time to digest the meaning of the words. "Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way." Piper mused. "Maybe we don't need the Power of Three."

"What do you mean? What's more powerful than the Power of Three?" Paige asked confused.

"The power of love." Piper said simply then continued, "Phoebe, you said you and Cole have a special bond. Something that goes beyond the physical, that transcends life and death. Maybe you should use that bond to call for him."

Phoebe looks at her sister contemplatively.

15 minutes later Phoebe stands in front of a circle of candles she set up on the attic floor, her sisters standing off to the side offering quiet support. Holding the spell she had re-written from the Belthazor summon, Phoebe took a deep breath and open her heart and chanted:

_Magic forces hear my cry, forgive my trespasses let my dream take flight;  
Reaching out through space and light;  
Be he far or be he near;  
Bring to me now my one true love here_.

----------------------

**A/N**: I think I'll stop here. I had intended for this chapter to be longer but well I'm a really slow writer and it's getting late. So I'll just post what I have for now and write the rest in the next chapter. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

A tunnel of wind appears within the circle of candles along with sparkling white lights. Soon the physical body of Cole Turner appeared as well. Stun to be dragged out of the cosmic void with such force Cole looks around taking in his new yet familiar surroundings finally settling his eyes on the face of the woman he gave up everything for.

"Cole." Phoebe calls to him with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Phoebe, what... ?" Still incoherent from the shock Cole could not get out another word but merely gaze at her.

"Cole, I brought you back. Ever since I found out you weren't gone but stuck in a void, I've tried everything under the sun to get you back." Phoebe began to explain while walking tentatively towards him. "I know this is a shock but…"

Before she could go any further, Cole found his voice and said one simple word that devastated Phoebe beyond reason. "No."

"Cole please let me explain."

"No." Cole utter again while backing out of the circle of candles away from Phoebe. He turns, intending to leave the attic.

"Cole wait!" Desperate, Phoebe reaches her arm out to him. Suddenly an electricity-like stream of light shot out of her hand hitting Cole square in the back, throwing him up against the hard attic wall. Falling down, Cole's body slump to the ground unconscious.

"Oh my god!" exclaim both Piper and Paige, their hands covering their mouths. The sisters ran towards Cole's limp body. "Oh god, is he dead? Did I kill him? I can't believe this is happening!"

Bending down to check for a pulse, Piper looks up after a moment. "No. I think you just knocked him out. Good thing your new power is still pretty weak. No damage done."

"Well, bright side? At least we know he's not invincible this time around. If anything happens and he goes crazy again, we can always just vanquish him."

"Paige!" Piper gave her sister a glare.

"What? I'm just saying. The way he reacted..."

Ignoring her sisters, Phoebe bends down to cradle Cole's head and whisper "I'm so sorry." Then turning to Paige: "Can you orb him down to the sofa?"

"Sure." Without saying another word Paige grabs hold of Cole's shoulder and both disappeared in an orb of blue lights.

Reappearing in the living room Paige orbed Cole onto the couch, Piper and Phoebe following seconds later walking down the stairs.

"You've been complaining since day one you wanted an active power, now you have one. We all know you'll get one sooner or later. You saw it when we went into the future." Piper tells Phoebe as they walk into the living room.

"Yeah, but now! Of all the time They could've given it to me, They pick this moment?" Looking up towards the ceiling for the second time that day Phoebe exclaims, "You guys have the worst timing! Either that or a sick sense of humour!"

Turning her attention back to the man on the couch she asks Paige, "How is he doing?"

"Still out cold. Your new power packs quite a punch. When you learn to develop it, you're going to be super witch."

"Yeah well, this wasn't exactly how I had planned on welcoming Cole back. This is awful. What is he going to think?" Her sister didn't have an answer to that question.

Night has fallen and Cole has been out for hours. Phoebe had refused to leave his side even for a moment. She simply sat next to him gently rubbing a cool wash cloth over his face hoping he would wake up soon. Her sisters had let her be, Piper only stopping in to offer her a sandwich for dinner half an hour ago.

"Cole, please wake up. I need you."

At that moment, Cole let out a soft moan as his head starts to move. Soon his eyes flutter open, once more taking in his surroundings. Closing them he mumbles "God, I thought it was all a dream."

Phoebe places her hand on his cheek. "Cole, please look at me. This isn't a dream. I'm here, you're here. This is real. I bought you back. We can have another chance."

Cole took Phoebe's hand in his and remove it from his face. A mix of emotions flash through his expressive eyes that seem to change colour with each change of emotion. Confusion, hurt, betrayal, disappointment, sorrow and yes deep down, love.

Sitting up on the couch, he drop Phoebe's hand. "I can't. I can't go through this again." Cole suddenly stood up and turn to leave. Panic propels Phoebe into action. "Cole wait!" And once again she reach out her arm to him.

Piper and Paige having heard voices, enter the living room in time to see another stream of electricity come out of Phoebe's hand. This time thankfully missing Cole but destroying the antique clock in the hallway.

Piper cringed. "Oh, not again! Grams' clock."

Cole turns around and look at the destroyed timepiece then to Phoebe. "I'm sorry, I can't." With that he walks out of the manor and into the night.

----------------------

**A/N**: Yes, yes I know Cole's behaviour here is totally different than in "Seven Year Witch" but what's the fun in giving them "happily ever after" so soon? No worries though, they'll get there.

Thanks for all the nice reviews. They mean a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I know my chapters are really short, I'm sorry. I can combine them together but that'll just mean less updates. I can try to write the scenes longer, but seeing as how I write at a snail's pace and I only have time to indulge in this during the weekend that's liable to result in even less frequent updates. Anyway, I don't think I have it in me. I'm by nature a person of few words. There's a reason why I barely passed English class back in the good old days of school. Try handing in a 1200 word essay when the assignment asked for 3000. (But I ask you, how much analysis can a person do on a 10 line poem!.?) One feedback said I was concise, another told me I need to develop my ideas more. Po-tay-to, Po-ta-to. Having said all that, I suppose I'm rambling on here so never mind. On with the story.

**5**.

Cole walks aimlessly down a deserted street. It was the middle of the night and he has nowhere to go. After leaving the manor, he had debated what to do next. He briefly considered the mausoleum but there was really nothing there left for him. He tried shimmering, not necessarily to the Underworld but just to anywhere but where he was. He found he couldn't do that either. It seems he no longer has any magical powers; he is now inexplicably completely mortal. Cole isn't sure how to feel about that, he has been bombarded with too many emotions in the past few hours to sort it all out.

With no place to go, Cole found himself wondering the streets of San Francisco and going over what had transpired earlier at the Halliwell house. Phoebe said she had brought him back, that they have another chance. What he wouldn't have given to have her say those words to him when he had came back from the waste land all those years ago. But now? Now it's too late. Did he still love her? Absolutely, but as Phoebe herself once said to him in one of a million times she shattered his heart, love isn't enough.

Funny thing about being stuck in a cosmic void, you're left with nothing but your own thoughts. And with eternity to think a person can go one of two ways. Completely crazy talking to oneself or obtain a celestial clarity. Having already gone one way while he was alive, Cole had nowhere to go but to the other end of the spectrum. Looking back he realized it never could've been. He was a demon and she a witch. Nothing could've been more opposite; black and white, night and day. Everything literally from heaven to hell and in-between stood in their way. Their pairing had brought unspeakable perils to both their lives. It was a wonder they managed to survive as long as they did as it was.

_But you're not a demon anymore_, a little voice in Cole's head piped up now. _For all intent and purposes you're mortal now. Maybe Phoebe's right, maybe there's another chance. _Cole shook his head vigorously to get rid of the stray thought. It's too late. Even if he is mortal, he can't do it again. Phoebe claims she wants them to try again, but what's to say she won't change her mind when circumstances change? She had certainly gone back and forth enough times over the years they had known each other. No, he won't subject his bruised and battered heart to her fair-weathered love. If that means he has to shut his heart then so be it. He can't get hurt if he won't let her in.

Besides which, he wasn't entirely convinced of her intentions despite what she said. That blast Phoebe jolted him with hurt. A lot. Not too long ago or maybe it was, time becomes inconsequential in the cosmic void, he saw Zankou appear briefly there before disappearing to the waste land and beyond. He had no doubt it was the Charmed Ones that had vanquished him. Maybe after getting rid of the demon that even the Source of All Evil had feared, the sisters had nothing else better to do than to summon old foes just to torture them for the fun of it. Could Phoebe really be that cruel? Cole shook his head again. He wasn't going to stay and find out that was for certain.

A deep growl from his stomach brings Cole back to his current predicament. He has no money, no place to go, nothing more than the clothes on his back. He hadn't needed any nourishment when stuck between life and death. But now that he is back in the land of the living, it feels like he hadn't eaten in... well, years.

Cole nearly jumps out of his skin when a car horn blasted. He barely makes it off to the sidewalk from where he was standing in the middle of the road lost in his thoughts, when a car sped past. Cole distinctly smelling the scent of alcohol out of the open window where the driver was waving his arm and yelling about damn homeless people getting off the streets.

Looking up at the building he's standing in front of, Cole sighs resignedly as he pulls open the door to the homeless shelter and walks in. This will at least give him something to placid his stomach and rest for the night until he can figure out what to do.

----

"Morning Piper!" Paige said brightly as she sat down at the kitchen table grabbing a plateful of the delicious breakfast her sister had laid out, careful not to spill anything on her newly pressed pant-suit.

Taking in her youngest sister's appearance which normally consists of overall PJs and bunny slippers this time of day, Piper inquires "You're all dress up this morning. What's up?"

"I got a call from my old boss at Bay Social Services yesterday. Seems there's an influx of cases lately and they're short staffed. He practically begged me to come back. I figured since I'm not heading Magic School anymore I can give this another try. It's a source of income. I want to contribute around here. I mean, you've got P3 and Phoebe has her column."

"Paige, we've had this discussion before. You contribute plenty to this household, it's more than about just paying the bills."

"I know, I know. But it's something I want to do. Speaking of Phoebe, how is she doing?" Paige said by way of changing the subject.

"I don't know. She hasn't come out of her room. I'm really worried about her. She has gone through so many highs and lows in the past week. From thinking her premonition will never come true, to learning the truth about Cole and the hope that came with it, then finally to have him back after so many unsuccessful attempts, only for him to run out on her. It's enough to push even the Dalai Lama off the deep end."

"I know what you mean. But this isn't something we can fix. No spell or potion will mend Phoebe's heart. Only Cole can. We need to find him somehow."

Piper nods in agreement. "But I don't know where to go from here. We already tried scrying for him last night. He's nowhere to be found."

"You don't suppose he went down to the Underworld do you?" Paige asks nervously.

"I hope not. That will really destroy Phoebe. Maybe his essence is just not leaving any magical trails for us to scry for." Piper theorizes more to assure herself than anything else.

"Maybe I should call my boss and tell him I can't go in today. I don't want to leave Phoebe in this state."

"No, you should go. You don't want to make a bad impression on your first day back. I'll look after everything here. I can try scrying for Cole again and try whatever else I can think of."

"Alright, if you're sure." Getting up Paige gives her sister a quick kiss on the cheek. "Call me on my cell if you need anything. Love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**.

Paige walks into the South Bay Social Services building where she once worked. Before she could do anything else an enthusiastic exclamation and bear hug greets her. "Paige! So good to see you again!"

Taken aback by the animated welcome, Paige lifts her arm slightly within the confines of the hug and gave her boss a pat on the back. "Good to see you too Mr. Cowan."

"Come on into my office and I'll give you a run down on what's going on." Mr. Cowan said as he ushers Paige down the hall towards his office. "It's been crazy around here. So many cases and limited man power. You know how it is; most people don't stick around for too long, the pay isn't exactly good. A lot of people see it as a stepping stone for bigger things. But there's something about you Paige, I've always felt you had a special knack for connecting with and guiding people. Social work, it's really more a calling than a lucrative career."

"Right." Paige laughs nervously at Mr. Cowan's eerie choice of words.

----

An hour later, Paige had made the rounds and been introduced to all the volunteers and workers in the office. Mr. Cowan had given her a stack of cases to work on; confident she can jump right in.

Reading as she walks, Paige makes her way down another dimly lit hallway towards a room where the subject of her first case is currently residing. A John Doe who had came into the homeless shelter next door the night before who wouldn't or couldn't give any information to the social service, not even his name. With her eyes still focused on her reading, Paige blindly grabs for the handle to open the door and was about to introduce herself to the man inside when a familiar voice stops her dead in her tracks.

"Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, you had to walk into mine."

"Cole. I didn't know you're a movies fan." Was all Paige could think of to say at the moment.

Ignoring her comment, Cole walks pass her and casually said "Thanks for opening the door. I'll be leaving now."

"Door!" Paige said with a wave of her hand. Before Cole can take another step, the door to the room slams shut in his face. Turning around Cole folds his arms around his chest and said through clenched teeth "What do you want?" The slight muscle twitch at his jaw indicating his irritation.

"I just want to talk."

"Whatever I have to say is in the file in your hands. I already told the guy who was here earlier. I went into the shelter last night for some food and a place to sleep. Nothing more. I don't need social services' help and I certainly don't need the third degree. Least of all from you."

"Dammit Cole, that's not what I meant and you know it!" Paige throws her case files onto the small table situated in the middle of the room in exasperation.

"I have nothing to say about that either."

"If you don't want to talk, fine. But you'll at least listen. You and I don't exactly have a cordial relationship, but this concerns Phoebe and her well being. And I'll do whatever I can to help her. Awhile ago, she had a premonition..."

"I don't care what Phoebe had a premonition of!" Cole cuts her off. A thought strikes him then. "Is that why you and your sisters brought me back? Because of Phoebe's premonition? I'm not some damn demon encyclopaedia you can summon to ask questions! I'm through helping you all."

"Okay, how can a statement be technically 100 correct yet completely off base?"

"You can stand there and ponder that philosophical question if you want. But I'm out of here." With that Cole wrests the door open and walks out.

"Argh! What I wouldn't give to have Piper's freezing power."

----

Cole walks down the street away from the social services building. Suddenly two men walk up beside him and drag him off into an alley. With a forceful push, one of the men has Cole up against the wall of an old abandon building with a forearm across his neck. "Belthazor."

Cole looks at the man who called him by his demonic name. "I know you. You were at the shelter last night."

With a mirthless laugh the demon explains: "That's right. It's a great place to recruit troubled souls. But I never thought I'd run into the most wanted demon traitor in history." Pushing his forearm into Cole's neck more vigorously cutting off his air supply, the demon continues: "Most in the Underworld believe you dead. Vanquished by the witch whom you sold out for. But some of us had our doubts. Imagine my reward and place in history when I bring your head as irrefutable proof that _I_ have killed the witch-loving traitor. Why, they may make me the new Source."

----

Paige steps out in front of the social services building looking left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of Cole in the street full of people. Off in the distance she can just make out the form of him and two other men as they turn off into an alley. Years of demon-fighting experience has taught Paige that deserted alleys are never good. Taking off at a run, she curses the fact that she can't orb for fear of exposure.

Paige arrives at the alley just in time to see the demon holding Cole against the wall form an energy ball in the palm of his hand. Looking around for anything she can use as a weapon, she saw some construction material protruding out of a garbage container. "Wood beams!" Paige waves her arm. Two large lumber orb out of the bin and fly toward the demons. Looking over at the sound, the demon holding Cole and his minion saw the material heading their way but had no time to react. With screams of anguish as the beams trust into their body, the two demons disappear with clouds of dark smoke. With no forearm holding him up, Cole slumps to the ground grasping for breath.

"Why didn't you use your powers to fight back?" Paige asks as she helped him get up.

"I would have if I had any."

"Wait, you don't have any powers? You're not magical? Well I guess that explains why we couldn't scry for you last night."

"So now you know. I guess I owe you a thank you." Heading back towards the street Cole stops momentarily and turns his head "So thanks. And please just let me be."

"Whoa! I just saved your sorry ass and that's all you have to say? You know what? I'm done talking, you're coming with me." Without waiting for his response, Paige grabs a hold of Cole's arm and orbs out with him.

----

Piper was sitting in the living room looking through the book of shadows when she heard the familiar jingling that indicates someone was orbing in. She looks up in time to see Paige materialize along with Cole.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?.!" Cole angrily glares at Paige when they were solid once again. "I asked you to let me be. Which part of that do you not understand?"

Cole turns around to see Piper staring at them. Looking past her he begins to walk towards the front door. "Piper, freeze him."

"Wha...?"

"Piper! Freeze now, ask later."

"Okay." Piper flicks her hands at the man intending to escape. "Paige, where did you find him?"

"Social services. Seems after he left here last night he went to a homeless shelter. He was my first case this morning. Talk about kismet."

"Well, he didn't sound too happy to be back here."

"No, he walked out on me at the office too. He was corralled by a couple of demons in a deserted alleyway. Interesting side note, it seems he's no longer magical. Anyway, after I vanquished the demons he was about to leave again, so I just grabbed hold of him and orbed him home."

"Well Paige, we can't keep him frozen forever if he doesn't want anything to do with us."

"I know but I figure at least now we have him here maybe it'll give Phoebe a chance to talk to him."

"Yeah, you're right. But I don't want her coming downstairs and seeing him like this. It'll be another shock to her system. We better go up and talk to Phoebe and prepare her for this."

As if on cue, the subject of their conversation walks down the stairs. "Prepare me for what?"

"Phoebe!" Both Piper and Paige jump at her voice. "Ah… nothing." The two of them standing in front of Cole, trying but failing miserably in their attempt to conceal his 6'3" frame with their 5'4" ones.

Echoing her utterance the night before when she had first lay eyes on him after so long she simply said his name once more. "Cole."

----------------------

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own "Casablanca" either. I'm just borrowing a line. And it's not even an exact quote. So don't sue!

**A/N: **Well, my longest chapter yet. Next one, the confrontation!


	7. Chapter 7

**7**.

After the way Cole stormed out of the manor the night before, Phoebe thought she would never see him again. Normally, Phoebe was nothing if not stubborn. It was this trait that helped her succeed in many things in her life when everybody told her otherwise. But after seeing her soul-mate turn away from her, Phoebe had never felt so defeated. To hear Cole say he didn't want to be with her shattered her heart. If she didn't know better Phoebe would've thought her heart had literally broken into a million little pieces for all the pain she was experiencing. She wondered if this was how Cole felt when she told him she hated him.

Phoebe knew her demeanour scared her sisters. Gone was the confident, vibrant, never-say-die attitude; replaced by a quiet, introverted shell of her former self. After their failed attempt to scry for Cole she was at a lost for what to do. He was clearly keen on not letting them find him again. She presumed he had used his powers to shield himself from their tracking. If Cole didn't want himself to be found, Phoebe really couldn't fault him for it after the way she had treated him. Maybe this was another form of cruel cosmic justice, to give her false hope only to take it away in an instant.

That is why she could not believe the scene before her now as she stands at the bottom of the stairwell. Cole standing frozen in the middle of the living room, her two sisters in front of him pretending there was nothing amiss.

Having recovered from their initial shock of getting caught off guard, Piper and Paige rush over to Phoebe's side each holding one of her arms while escorting her over to the couch as if they were afraid she might faint.

"Phoebe, I can explain everything." Paige began.

"Why don't I go get some tea going while Paige explains." Piper said leaving for the kitchen.

As Piper brings back a tray a few minutes later, Paige was just wrapping up telling Phoebe the morning's events at social services. "So you kidnapped him?.!"

"Well... kidnapped is such a strong word." Paige stutters in the face of Phoebe's incredulous exclamation. "More like grabbed and orbed." She finishes with a small laugh.

"Phoebe, Paige was just trying to help." Piper said in defence of their younger sister. Paige looks at her gratefully. "We both want your vision to come true just as much as you do. Cole was about to run off again, Paige did the only thing she could given the situation. At least now we've got him here, it'll give you a chance to talk to him. Work things out. Tell him of your vision."

"No, I don't want to do that."

"WHAT?" Piper and Paige were flabbergasted at Phoebe's statement.

"I don't want to use that to hook him. I don't want him to feel obligated to stay simply because of it. I have faith we can re-claim our bond and our love. What we have cannot just disappear like that, I should know. As much as I tried to deny it, it was always there. I will tell him when we work things out." Phoebe lets a smile spread across her face, feeling like her old-self again. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Paige."

"No worries, I understand." Paige said as the two sisters hug. "Hey, I want in too!" Piper pouts in mock indignation. Phoebe and Paige laugh as they open up their arms to let her in.

"Okay enough of that. Let's get back to the problem at hand." Paige said after the brief moment of sisterly bonding. "How are we going to get Cole to stay long enough for you to talk to him properly? The second he unfreezes he's going to bolt for the door again."

"Maybe I can just unfreeze his head?" Piper offers.

"That sounds a bit morbid and creepy somehow."

"Well what do you suggest then, Ms. Grab-and-orb?"

"How about a crystal cage?"

"And a demon-trapping cage is not morbid? Phoebe, it's up to you."

"Either way, Cole is going to blow a gasket when he realizes he can't leave. He's as stubborn as I am and when he's prevented from doing something he's intent on doing..." Phoebe shakes her head, she'll deal with that when the time comes. "But I think the cage might be a slightly better option. I can't see myself having a heart to heart with the love of my life while he's a head with a frozen body."

"Crystal!" Paige yells extending her hand out as the crystals orb into her palm. Quickly she walks around Cole putting the clear stones down in even spacing as she goes.

"You ready?" Piper asks holding up her hands ready to unfreeze.

"Yeah." Phoebe takes one last deep breath as she prepares for Cole's reaction.

As he became animated again Cole opens his mouth about to give Paige a few more choice words when he realizes Phoebe was now standing there as well. Knowing that can only mean he had been frozen by Piper, he eyes the sisters wearily. He slowly steps back away from them not sure what to expect, only to find himself being pushed back by the cage's force field. Looking around, Cole sees the crystals surrounding him; trapping him in place. He had dreaded this moment, it seems clear to him that his worst fear had come true. That the Charmed Ones brought him back to torture and toy with him.

"So this is how it is." Cole stated flatly. "You summon me back to use as your target practice? No doubt to prepare yourself to fight the demon you saw in your premonition. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not as durable as I once was. I'm sure Paige has already told you, one shot and I'm gone. You should've resurrected a hardier demon if you wanted a longer training session."

"Cole no! That's not the reason why I brought you back at all." Phoebe is devastated that Cole could think her capable of such a callous act. "I really need to talk to you. I want us to work things out. Nothing more. Trust me?" Beyond his accusations, Phoebe was slightly disconcerted by Cole's lack of emotions. She had expected fireworks and rage but it seems like he had resigned himself to the fact that Phoebe and her sisters had ulterior motives at bringing him back.

"You can't abduct somebody." He glares at Paige, getting angry again. "Hold them against their will and ask them to trust you. It doesn't work that way sweetheart!"

Phoebe visibly flinches at the last word. How can a term of endearment sound so cold? "Alright, fair enough. If I disable the trap, will you promise to stay and hear me out?"

"Fine." Cole said after a moment of contemplation.

Phoebe steps towards him, bends down and picks up one of the crystals. As she got up again, she found a pair of world-weary blue-hazel eyes staring intensely into her brown ones. The two former lovers were inches apart, yet it felt like there was a chasm between them.

Feeling somewhat like voyeurs, Piper made an excuse about checking on Wyatt and Chris and heads up stairs; while Paige orbs out after saying she needs to get back to work.

Barely aware that they're now alone in the room, Cole breaks eye contact after what seems like eternity. Stepping away from Phoebe to gather his thoughts, Cole looks back at her from across the room. "I'm listening."

----------------------

**A/N**: Okay, so I lied. This is more the prelude to the confrontation than the confrontation itself. I really thought this was going to be the last chapter. Have them fight and make up and ride off into the sunset, but it's taking a little longer than anticipated. I said before I'm a slow writer. Next chapter I swear!


	8. Chapter 8

**8**.

Being so close to Phoebe again brought a flood of emotions back to the surface for Cole. He had to step away from her in order to think clearly again. He never lied to himself and pretended he didn't love her. He knew he did and always will but that didn't change the fact that he was afraid to get close to her again. The two of them have had too much turmoil in their relationship to let him think this time around would be any different. But looking into her eyes, Cole found his resolve breaking. The hopeful little voice that had spoken up the night before is now pounding at his heart begging to be let in.

Phoebe for her part is at a lost for words. She had thought, perhaps naively, that when she brought Cole back from the cosmic void they would instantly be together again. She never imagined that the man who had done everything in his considerable power to win her back would not want to be with her.

"Cole..." Phoebe licks her suddenly dry lips trying to think of the proper words to say. "You have every reason to hate me. I know I've done a lot of things to hurt you and I can never take them back. All I can say is I'm sorry. I closed myself off emotionally because I was afraid of getting hurt. I didn't think about your feelings at all. I was selfish, please forgive me. All the so-call relationships I've had before and since then were cheap imitations. What we have between the two of us is genuine. I brought you back because I realize that now and I want us to be together again. I know we can make this work, I'm willing to do my part Cole please."

"It takes two to tango babe and I'm afraid I don't have my dancing shoes." Despite her pleading words and his own fluttering heart, Cole's mind is determined not to travel down this road again.

"I love you! Why won't you give us a chance?"

"I don't want to be with you." Cole said looking down at the floor unable to meet her eyes. It was an action that did not go unnoticed on Phoebe's part.

"You're lying." She said resolutely as she walks closer to him. Phoebe has a plan, she knew Cole still has feelings for her and this may be the only way to get him to admit it. Standing in front of him she wordlessly brings her hands up to the side of his head to pull him down into a kiss. Phoebe's tongue darts out of her mouth to trace Cole's full bottom lip asking for entrance. Acting on their own accord, Cole's lips parted to let Phoebe in. Their tongues duelling, giving and taking, getting reacquainted like long lost friends.

After long urgent and passion filled minutes, Cole and Phoebe finally broke apart when their lungs scream for air. "Tell me you felt nothing. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that meant nothing to you; that you don't love me and I won't stop you from walking out of this house." Phoebe dares him breathlessly.

"I never said I didn't love you." Cole concedes, unable to lie to her. "But like you said, sometimes love isn't enough."

"And I was an idiot when I said that! I didn't want to get hurt again so I made up a lame excuse to push you away. I can't believe you're saying this to me now. What happened to the guy who won't take no for an answer? The Cole Turner I know wouldn't give up so easily."

"Things change, people change."

"No, I won't accept that. Give me a reason why."

"Because I don't want to get hurt again!" Cole practically yells in Phoebe's face. Stepping away from her again, Cole rakes his hand through his hair in frustration while his head and heart do an internal battle that threatens to tear him apart.

"I know how that feels, believe me when I say I know exactly what you're going through. I learned my lesson the hard way. I was so afraid of getting hurt that I denied what we had. But what we have cannot be denied. Don't make the same mistake I did. We've wasted so much time already."

"I don't know if I can let myself trust you Phoebe. How do I know you won't have a change of heart again? How do I know you won't throw me out of your life if something happens? Fact of the matter is you may say you love me but you've always treated me like a second class citizen."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks confused and a little angry at the accusation.

"I was never good enough for you! I constantly had to prove myself to you and your sisters. And no matter how much good I've done, none of it was worth a damn as soon as something bad happened. It was always '_Cole you're an evil bastard. Stay away from me and my family._' It didn't matter what the circumstances were, it was always my fault for being evil!"

"I guess there's some truth to that, maybe some things were beyond your control. But try to see it from our perspective. You had an incredible amount of demonic power. Evil controlled you. You could have easily destroyed us."

"I had _powers_! But I wasn't evil. The powers I possessed might have had demonic origins but it's what we do with them that determine whether we're good or evil. A demon can shimmer an innocent out of harm's way; while a white-lighter can orb someone to the pits of hell. A fireball can be use to defend and protect; and a witch's active power like Piper's or yours can be use to kill.

But you didn't understand. I tried so hard to do good but none of it mattered to you. All you saw were demonic powers and you automatically assumed I was evil. I'm not sure you understand even now. I'm mortal Phoebe, but I'm still susceptible to evil possession because of my magical background. Especially if I'm going to be exposed to magic by being with you. What's going to happen if history repeats itself?"

"I... I'm sorry. I never thought about it that way. But it's different now. You've made me understand. I won't give up on us again Cole. Ever. No matter what. What can I do to get back your trust?"

"I don't know." Cole looks at Phoebe sadly. He wants so badly to believe her, but trust is something that is hard to earn and easily destroyed. And once it has been betrayed, it's all the more difficult to gain back.

Phoebe closes her eyes, trying to think of anything that might help. Remembering the spell that Paige had used to show Cole her true emotions when she was a mermaid, Phoebe decides to give it a try with a slightly different wording. "Open my heart to Cole; reveal the secret that it holds. Spring forth the strength of love's passion, that he may feel my true conviction."

An orange light radiates out of Phoebes heart and surrounds Cole. With a jolt and an intake of breath Cole feels not only Phoebe's love but also the truth of her words and her determination. The certainly Phoebe has staggers Cole and he needed to hold onto the edge of the couch to prevent from falling to his knees. Looking up again, their eyes connect and Cole can see their future. "Phoebe."

"Do you believe me now?" Phoebe asks tentatively, walking closer to him. Cole nods slightly; there was no need for words. With two long strides, he closes the gap between them and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

With his hands on her hips, Cole lifts Phoebe up so that she was standing on her tip-toes as their mouths continue their exploration. An involuntary groan escapes Cole's lips and Phoebe smiles against his mouth loving the feel of his hard body pressed against her own.

"Dammit!" Cole suddenly curses out loud breaking the mood.

"What? What's the matter?" Phoebe asks taken aback.

"I'm sorry. I just... I just tried to shimmer us to your room then I realize I can't anymore."

Phoebe's reaction was not at all what Cole had expected. At first her body starts to shake as she buries her face against his chest. Thinking she was upset Cole gently lifts Phoebe's chin only to find her biting her bottom lip trying to hold back a laugh. Seeing his concerned face, Phoebe could hold out no longer and starts to giggle. Cole didn't know whether to be angry or insulted. But then seeing the absurdity of the situation couldn't help but start giggling as well. Soon the two of them were laying sprawl on the couch trying to catch their breaths as their laughter lied down.

Getting up again, Phoebe pulls Cole to his feet. "Come on. We'll get to my room the old fashion way." With that the two soul mates headed up the stairs to reclaim their love.

----------------------

**A/N**: Phew! That was a tough one to write. I hope you all enjoy it. I think 1 more short chapter and an epilogue to go.


	9. Chapter 9

A little smut for V-Day. :-p

**9**.

Hours later, the two lovers lay on Phoebe's bed utterly content. Cole on his back with Phoebe snuggled close to his side, her hand drawing light circles over his heart.

"Cole, I have to tell you something."

"Hmmm?" Cole lazily hums trying to stay awake.

"The premonition I had, it wasn't about any demons. It was about us. Our future."

"What did you see? Was it something bad?" Cole instantly waking up, getting a little concern.

"No, nothing bad at all. In fact it was perfect. We're going to have a daughter, Cole. That's what I saw in my premonition."

"A daughter?" Cole said dreamily trying to wrap his love-idled mind around the idea.

"Yeah, a perfect beautiful, brown-haired angel."

"This is unbelievable. I never imagine... god, a daughter. A family of our own. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Phoebe said looking up at Cole from the protective cradle of his arm.

Cole bends his head down to give her a chaste kiss. Then a thought occurred to him.

Sensing a sudden change in his mood, Phoebe props herself up on her elbow to look at Cole more directly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's stupid." Cole shakes his head, closing his eyes.

"Cole, please tell me. We're going to be completely honest with each other from now on remember?"

"It's silly. It's just with you seeing our future, our family; I wondered what's going to happen now? I mean, I don't have an identity in this world anymore. How are we going to explain to the outside world that I'm back? What am I going to do to support our family?"

Looking at him thoughtfully, Phoebe pulls Cole out of bed tossing him his jeans as she got dressed herself. "I know exactly what to do. Come on."

----

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Cole looks at the piece of paper in front of him somewhat dubiously. After Phoebe had pulled them away from the comfortable cocoon of her bed they had headed up to the attic with Phoebe telling him to write down who he wants to be on a piece of paper.

"Yes of course! It's how we all got new identities last year when we faked our deaths." Phoebe said as she puts more ingredients into the cauldron.

"You did what?" Cole does a double take to look at her shocked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later. Have you finished?"

"Ah... yeah. I guess." Cole looks down at the scrap of paper once more.

"Okay, let me see." Phoebe hovers over Cole's shoulder to read what he has written down. " '_Cole Turner, Attorney.'_ That's all you can come up with?"

"It's what I know." Cole said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Alright, if you're sure." Phoebe said as she takes the paper from him and heads back towards the cauldron. Dropping the piece of paper in, Phoebe adds one last herb to the mix and a small plume of smoke rises out of the brew. "Voila! You now have an identity in this world, Mr. Creativity."

"Hey, I can be creative when I need to be!" Cole said in slight indignation.

"Is that right?" Phoebe asks, a challenge in her voice, as she saunters over back to him flirtatiously.

"That's right. I just need some good inspiration that's all." Cole stands up from where he sat meeting Phoebe half way, answering her unspoken challenge.

"Well then let me inspire you." Phoebe whispers close to his lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. Their lips meet once more with urgency. Cole's kiss was bruising and demanding; asking her to give him everything. And Phoebe responds in kind, thrusting her tongue in his mouth seeking to memorize every ridge and curve. With his hands at their familiar spot at her hips, Cole easily lifts Phoebe up as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Breaking their kiss Phoebe trails her lips along Cole's jaw line to his neck, nipping and sucking as she goes heading towards a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear that she knows drives him wild. As Phoebe hits her target, she is rewarded with a moan and shudder from Cole. She smiles triumphantly.

"Proud of yourself?" Cole groans.

Phoebe response by thrusting her hips against him, making Cole weak in the knees. "You better not do that again unless you want me to drop you on that pretty little ass of yours."

"So are you inspired yet?" Phoebe practically purrs in Cole's ear.

"Very." Cole growls as his hands lightly squeeze her well-toned behind.

As he once again kisses her senseless, Phoebe's mind swims with possibilities. Slowly Cole makes his way towards the attic door and back down to her room to show her just how creative he can be.

----------------------

**A/N**: And what happens next? You'll have to use your imagination; this isn't an R-rated fic!


	10. Epilogue

**A/N**: A couple of reviews raised the issue of how the others will react to Phoebe and Cole getting together again. Throughout the story Piper and Paige had been nothing but supportive of Phoebe, so as far as that's concern it's a non issue here. Maybe it's not realistic characterization but this is my own little fantasy world. ;-) Originally I wanted to write the story where Paige is dead-set against it but I never got a good idea to develop and run with so it didn't go anywhere beyond a little hint of that back in chapter 4.

And varnish7, I actually quite agree with you about the whole Phoebe getting Cole to trust her again thing. That part of the story was a bit weak I feel. But that whole chapter was a tough one to write. I just used the convenience of magic to push the story along. I never claim to be a good writer (quite the opposite in fact, again barely passed English class!), only that I wanted to write down the ideas I had in my head into a story.

So having written pretty much all I set out to write when the rare burst of creativity first came about, let's move ahead and wrap this thing up.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. It got me to see this story to the end. And to those who didn't, I can only hope you enjoyed the story as well. I have no way of knowing one way or another. Although I suppose anybody who hated this wouldn't be reading at this point anyway. (And I better stop before this note is longer than the chapter itself.)

**Epilogue**

Phoebe stands in front of a primary school feeling an incredible sense of déjà vu as she waits for her daughter and nephews. She could not believe after all that has happened in her life, she was finally living this moment for real. The events that had transpired over the past few years were nothing short of amazing. There were bumps along the road to be sure, not the least of which was having Leo taken away from them. It had devastated the entire family. But it had also done what it was meant to do; it gave them all the fire and determination to succeed in their ultimate battle against evil.

The war began not long after the Angel of Destiny took possession of Leo. The Charmed Ones were helped along the way by other witches, fairies, leprechauns and the occasional goblin and ogre. Cole surprisingly proved to be an invaluable element on their side despite his lack of magical powers. With his vast knowledge of evil and demonic schemes, he acted as a behind the scene General; planning and strategizing each step of the way. When the other side found out his existence they sent their top assassins to take him out. They had nearly succeeded after luring the sisters away on a false battle leaving Cole vulnerably alone. Luckily they were able to figure out the trap that was set and made it back just in time. Paige was able to heal Cole, as she had fully developed her healing power, with nary a moment to spare. In the end, they had prevailed and permanently defeated the demonic side.

The world is by no means the Utopia that the Avatars had envisioned. There are still wars around the world; diseases, famine, injustices still exist but without demonic influence, it is a far better place than it once was. And as promised, Leo was returned to them when they triumphed.

Having put everything on hold for the war, Phoebe and Cole at long last got married when their lives resumed. Cole had been so instrumental in their side's victory that even the Elders had given the union their blessing. Their elegant yet simple wedding was done to perfection; it was a day no one in attendance will ever forget. Nine months later, they welcomed their daughter Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Turner into the world.

Phoebe is brought out of her reverie as she hears her daughter's laughter. Looking in the direction of the voice she sees the little girl running towards her.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Whoa! Hi! What are you doing, my little lady bug?" Phoebe laughs as she picks her daughter up and spins her around.

"Mommy, Chris was scaring me about the demons again."

"What did I tell you about the demons? They don't exist anymore."

Suddenly the little girl saw someone walking up behind Phoebe, a big grin spreading once again across her face as she exclaims "Daddy!"

Phoebe turns around to see Cole reaching her side and she greets him with a loving smile. Taking Melinda from Phoebe, Cole gives his daughter a kiss on the cheek then bends down to do the same to his wife. "How are the two most beautiful girls in the world doing today?"

Phoebe's heart does a little leap. No matter how long they've been together, she never gets tire of Cole's charms. Looking up Phoebe finds herself getting lost in his expressive eyes. The moment was broken when Melinda spoke up.

"Daddy, are we going to the park today?" The little girl asks excitedly.

"Of course baby. I promised last night we would go didn't I?"

"And can we go get ice cream afterwards?"

"Anything you want. How does a big banana split sundae sound?"

"Yeah!"

"Cole." Phoebe admonishes gently. "Melinda baby, we're not stopping for ice cream. It's too close to dinner. I don't want you ruining your appetite."

"Awwww, mommy!" The little girl pouts. Looking at her father for support, the two of them gave Phoebe their best lost-puppy look knowing she can't resist.

Shaking her head resignedly as a small smile lifts the corners of her mouth, Phoebe relents. "Alright we'll stop for ice cream. But only a small cone! Your aunt Piper will kill me if you won't touch your dinner tonight."

Cole and Melinda dutifully nod in agreement. As Phoebe turns and head towards the jungle gym to gather up Wyatt and Chris, she missed the conspiratorial look exchanged between the two other members of her family. They'll get their ice cream sundae; father and daughter have got Phoebe wrapped around their fingers.

END  
FINI  
RIFINITO  
ACABADO


End file.
